


inigo / xander drabbles

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, Inigo has partial PTSD, M/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Revelations Verse, Ruptured Lung, Warm husbands, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: a bunch of ficlets i occasionally write ! will vary from extreme angst to extreme fluff





	1. the scars re-opened by war

**Author's Note:**

> Revelations Verse . It's the final fight with Anankos . This first chapter only has minor descriptions of injuries , and no deaths.

The stars are too close , Laslow thinks . It's the night sky , so far away yet so close , and he feels that if he gets too close , they might crush down upon him. It is the final battle , the end of all , and Laslow's Inigo again . He's been separated from Xander and Peri , and now he might as well not be in Nohr . This is....surreal . This is Ylisse , suddenly , and he is not fighting Anankos , he is fighting Grima , and the world is crushing on his head , it is chaos and fear and madness and a strange form of liberation .

Xander's form , clad in black , is the only thing that stands out from the crowd . Atop his mount , he sways like molten lead , and like lead he brings Inigo back to Laslow . His voice is the only thing that keeps the sky from falling down on Laslow, and so he latches on that chance .  
Laslow unites with his sword , making way amongst the crowd. He moves like silk, graceful yet deadly , caring yet merciless . His head is buzzing with hoards of bees , his brain only reduced to one thing : Survival .  
It's as if he and Xander had once confessed : they would die for each other . But as of now , death is an easy achievement . As of now , survival is much more unattainable , yet it is necessary . Laslow will not allow himself to die . It's for Xander , and his parents , and Owain , and Severa , and most importantly , it's for himself .

The battle is over , and Xander's arm burns with pain , but the adrenaline pumping through his veins makes the pain irrelevant . He searches through the crowd , worried and impatient . His legs are right as day , and it is those same legs that drag him to Laslow's ragged form . Laslow's limping towards his direction , his leg badly injured , his arms full of thin cuts . But there's that same sparkle of adrenaline in his gaze that is in Xander's eyes . Xander offers him a most wide smile , rare and never seen before. Despite the bruises and cuts on Xander's face , he smiles wide and bright like the sun and offers Laslow a grin full of teeth and joy and genuine happiness.  
" We won ." He simply says , and Laslow feel as if the stars are suddenly far away again and safe from crushing upon his head . The smile Xander gives him makes Laslow feels as if the sun is shining upon him through the velvet darkness .  
He cannot speak . If he's being honest , he does not want to speak . He buries his face in Xander's chest and safeguards himself in there , trembling still from the intensity of the fight . Xander clutches him incredibly close and buries his nose in Laslow's silk hair . " I'm so glad you're alive ." Laslow whispers , needily leaning into the touch . He needs this right now , he needs this latch on reality, he needs time or else he might fall apart . He feels Xander's fingers , still armor-clad , carding in his hair , the other hand secured on his shoulder , his thumb tracing Laslow's bruised skin carefully and sweetly .  
" I love you so much . We won ." Laslow says , kissing Xander deeply and sweetly . Xander smiles against the kiss and kisses a bit deeper . " That we did , my beautiful Laslow ." He kisses him again . " I'll never leave your side. " His crown is broken and his face is bloody and bruised , and Laslow is in an even worse state , only his left leg left unmarred . " I will never leave you . I'll never leave your side . I promise ." Xander says , kissing his forehead .

It is late at night when they've fallen into bed , bandaged and exhausted . They're bare for the world to see , tightly tucked inside the covers , their sore limbs bandaged and clean . Laslow's still clinging to Xander needily , and he's huddled into his embrace , contently feeling his arms around him , warm and tired and filled to the brim with love .  
" Out there... You were the reason I survived. I couldn't bear to part from you ." Xander slowly whispers this as his large nose is buried in Laslow's hair , his hands protectively wrapped around him . They trace old battle scars melting with new , stretch marks and moles and freckles . And Xander loves every single one of them , he thinks , because they're Laslow's. How could he not ?  
Laslow kisses Xander's chest over its scars and bandages , contently humming . " So did I . Hush now , dear . We're safe . And I'm never leaving you again ." His palms flatten over the scarred skin and the stretch marks melting with the scars . He starts to hum a Nohrian lullaby he'd heard Camilla sing to Elise countless times before . " .... I love you so much." Xander smiles and kisses Laslow sweetly . Laslow leans in happily and kisses him again . " I love you too . I love you." He whispers it as if it is a secret . They soon drift off , their exhaustion getting the best of them . Finally , there is peace .


	2. our time in this world is limited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birthright verse . taking place right as Xander is dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry ! Also I hate Xander's characterization in Birthright .

It is not Corrin's fault . It is not Xander's fault .  
It would certainly help , Inigo thinks , to be able to release all that rage pent up inside him on one person . But Elise sacrificed herself only for the bloodshed to worsen .

The Yato blade pierces Xander's body delicately , as if Corrin is using a needle to embroider a fabric .   
He hums " I'm sorry , big brother ." And gently sets him upon the ground .

Peri's first reaction is rage . It is pure , unbridled rage , the kind of murderous intent that only a god could resist . Thankfully for Corrin , he has a little bit of that inside him , and that's the only thing that protects him as he transforms and flees Peri's fit of rage .   
" I will kill you ! I'll kill you , again and again and again !" She wails , her makeup streaking down her face as she madly sprints towards Corrin's direction.

Inigo's first reaction is pain .   
He gently plops down to the ground and takes Xander's dying body in his arms , careful not to jostle him . Poor , inexperienced , naïve Corrin didn't pierce his heart. He pierced his lord's stomach, and now the acids and his ruptured lung are finishing the job .   
Xander's heaving , and blood is seeping from his mouth , and even breathing seems to hurt him . He'd always been pale, but he seems even paler now .

" My name is Inigo ." He blurts . He's not sure as to why , or how , but he does .  
" Inigo ." Xander echoes , his bloodstained lips softly smiling .  
" It's a beautiful name . "  
Inigo wants to wail , and howl , and cry his heart out . But if there's one last thing he'll do in front of his dying lover's body , it's to keep it together for his sake .  
And so , he smiles . He gives Xander his weakest , fakest smile , and he smiles .  
" I love you ." He confesses , and kisses Xander's bloodstained lips .  
Xander coughs blood , and he tries to match Inigo's smile , but he's in evident pain .  
" I love you too ." He wheezes . His gaze turns worried , urgent . " I love you . Run ."

" I won't run ! I will stay here with you ! You'll live through this ! I'll get a healer , you'll be fine....." He gets no response . Dead men cannot speak , and Xander's corpse is no exception .   
Inigo cries loudly and unabashedly , like a child would . He cries in mourning of all the warm nights spent together in hushed whispers of sweet nothings , of beautiful days spent sneaking kisses to one another , of being married in secret , only a handful of people knowing. He cries for his mother and his father and Ylisse and his home , his real home , the one that's burnt down and left a ruin by Grima's insatiable hunger .   
I'll run , he thinks . I'll flee and I'll honor his memory and I'll move on and I'll find love and he'll watch over me , he thinks . He gets up and sprints while Peri is locked in a duel with Corrin . The door is close , he is almost there , obeying his lover's final wish . He will live for his sake.

 

" Saizo." Ryoma says , after the battle is over . " Was there anyone else in the throne room except for Corrin and Xander ?"  
" Yes , milord ." He sternly replies .  
" We also need to bury lord Xander's retainers . "   
Peri met the same fate as her lord , thread through by the Yato . Inigo was pierced by a stray arrow as he was exiting the throne room .


	3. a new identity to match a new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place right as Inigo becomes Xander's retainer. No PDA in this chapter , could very well be interpreted as platonic.

Inigo - now Laslow - was not what one would consider an "experienced retainer" . In actuality , he had no idea of how to behave around royals , or protect them , or .... Anything , really . And his etiquette was unpolished as could be .

It was now clearer than ever , evident in the way Laslow ate like a starved animal .  
" Eat as much as you want ." Xander had assured him , trying his best to make the scared , skinny man feel at home . He hadn't really thought that would involve Laslow devouring an entire chicken , now moving on to the first one .  
" .... Would you like more ?" Xander had tentatively asked , trying not to let his shock show . Laslow had bashfully nodded , licking at the chicken's bones .  
He was now halfway through devouring the second chicken , and Xander couldn't help but sate his curiosity . " Laslow...." He asked , concerned . " When was the last time you had a proper meal ?"  
Laslow looked at him with a mouthful of chicken , speaking despite his mouth being full . They'd have to work on his mannets later on .  
" I don't know . Must've been a year or two ." He said it nonchalantly , as if it were the norm . He downed the bites hungrily , like a starved animal would . " I mostly fed off of fruit and bone soup . The boiling water softens them up enough so you can eat them if you chew enough ." He was completely casual about his inhumane way of living, and he was most certainly malnourished . " ..... I see ." Xander breathed , his eyes still concerned . He wanted to pat the strange man's shoulder , but it was too early for that .  
" Well , the castle has more than enough resources . Make sure to properly eat , Laslow . I can't have my retainer starved , and you need the proper nutrition in order to be able to wield heavy weapons . You're too weak as of now - you could barely lift a slim sword . "  
Laslow blinked in surprise . It had been a while since someone had taken the time to show him such hospitality and kindness . He nodded dutifully and mumbled something that was inaudible because of his eating .  
Xander sighed and let it slide . " You are to be assigned to a chamber . Once you're finished eating , I'm to lead to your chamber . You may sleep right away , if you wish . "  
Laslow finished the second chicken and pushed the platter away gently . " ....Thank you for your kindness ." He honestly and gratefully said . " It's been a long while since I've had a proper meal , or slept in a proper bed . "  
Xander blinked, startled , but quickly recovered . " It seems to me that you've had a rough life . Though being a retainer is not the easiest job , you will always have a warm bed to sleep in , as well as food on the table waiting for you ." He was ridden with guilt like many tines before , where he saw people deprived of things he always had in abundance due to his status . He lead Laslow to his room , clean and warm .  
" There you are . There are nightclothes you can change into. I expect you to show up tomorrow at dawn on the training grounds ."  
Though dawn was a bit harsh , Laslow couldn't be more grateful . It had been so long since he'd slept in a proper room , let alone have a full stomach .  
" Very well." He agreed ." Thank you ." He repeated , gingerly closing his door . Though not his world , Inigo felt strangely welcome . And even if his liege seemed aloof , Inigo trusted him deeply . He seemed like a good man .  
He fell asleep the second he touched the bed . It was the first time in a while that he didn't have a sleep ridden by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inigo wanted to eat another chicken he was just embarrassed


	4. dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow finds Xander injured and .... Not all that good . He's having none of it .

Xander's bleeding . He's fallen of his horse , the arrows that shot him down piercing his torso in pain . He might've raptured a lung ; he's definitely broken two or three ribs . And the blood is coming out , making a small pool below him , seeping in the ground below him . He is drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness , his vision blurry . 

He hears a yelp and frantic footsteps ; he can barely stay awake , but he recognizes Laslow's voice ; even if that voice were millions of feet under the sea , he'd recognize it .  
" _Xander!_ " Laslow yelps , stumbling to kneel beside him . There is blood , dear Naga , so much blood -   
Xander coughs , feeling iron fill his mouth . " Don't worry , milord , don't worry , Xander , you'll be fine , you're fine -" Laslow pants , frantically trying to assure him .   
" Laslow." Xander speaks , his voice a bit too hoarse . " Leave me here . I will only slow you down .. a loss is better than two."   
" Nonsense." Laslow replies , starting to tear his own clothing so as to hastily make bandages .   
" Inigo , _please._ " Xander begs , leaving Laslow startled at the use of his real name. " I am a lost cause , and home is too far away ....".  
Laslow tears up . " I cannot lose another person I love , Xander... I love you so much , let me help you..." he quietly mutters .  
Xander's gaze turns soft . " Even at the cost of your own life ?" He whispers . Laslow wordlessly nods , covering the wounds in some wine he has on him so as to clean them. " Don't talk no more , it will only wear you down more." Laslow says , removing the arrow heads with long and precise fingers. Xander hisses at the pain . Laslow keeps going by wrapping the wounds in bandages with strength alike that of a bull's , stopping the bleeding .  
He carefully , slowly , picks up Xander in his arms and starts working .  
" _Inigo.._ " Xander breathlessly whispers .  
" No need to worry , now. I will protect you." Laslow hushes .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while I initially wanted to make the ending ambiguous , I decided against it . Xander lives because I can't handle death jzgjhsjdhd


	5. chicken daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very self-indulgent . They adopt Fae .

Winters in Nohr have always been said to be incredibly chilly . The winds are harsh and unforgiving , and snow blizzards start off as early as mid-November. Though not welcoming , Camilla had always said that the winter was beautiful . She'd marvel about the beauty of the light reflecting off the snow . She always got weirdly competitive in snowball fights , but that's beyond the point .  
Xander would take Elise's hand and they'd make snow angels , even if that was childish on the crown prince's behalf . If he always woke up with a cold on the next day , that was completely unrelated to rolling around in the snow like a child .

A new member in the family was bound to eventually happen . It's just that Xander didn't expect the first child he and Laslow would have to be a tiny bundle of energy in the form of a dragon - let alone a divine dragon .  
Fae had an enormous castle at her disposal to run around and explore , but it never seemed enough . Even so , she'd always go silent and awed whenever her dads would sit her down to spend time with her . Though busy , they always made time for her .   
She'd been playing with Peri when her dads entered the room , earlier than the two had expected .  
" Milords !" Peri hasted to stand up , taking tiny Fae in her arms . " You're quite early today ! Do you want me to go ? "   
Xander gave Peri a gentle pat on her shoulder as he took Fae from her , placing kisses on the child's round head .  
" You may be dismissed ." Xander says . Laslow kisses Fae's cheek as Peri exits the room with a dutiful bow.  
" How was your day , love?" He asks , ruffling her soft hair .  
" Peri and I played ! And she baked me cookies and we had fun and we ran around in the house and sang !" Fae excitedly chirped , tiny hands holding on to Xander's thick cape .   
Laslow chuckled as he kissed her head . " It sounds like you had fun , hm ?"   
" I did ! Peri can be scary ..... But she's not scary with me ! She's nice !"   
" Alright , love ." Xander contently hummed . " Let me and Papa change into something more comfortable , and we'll make chocolate together. Sound good ?"   
Fae intently nodded as Xander gently plopped her down on the floor and left her to wait . " We'll be back before you know it !" Laslow smiles .  
Fae sits down on the warm carpet and waits patiently , examining the carpet with her stubby fingers . When her papas return , they're wearing warm, knitted clothes . Xander , now having removed his gloves , has the ring Laslow put on his finger on display for the world to see , the same one Olivia once wore . Laslow's ring was Xander's mother's , he'd explained . It was a small golden deer wrapping around Laslow's finger , tiny rubies on its eyes .  
" Now then, " Xander hums, carrying a platter with three hot mugs of chocolate in them . Laslow takes her in his embrace and kisses her tiny head , handing her her drink . " Say , my tiny butterfly , would you like it if Daddy told you a story ?" Fae almost spills her chocolate in her excitement . " A story ! I want a story ! Papa , will you tell me a story?" She remembers Leo's court lessons . " Please ?" She adds , as professionally as possible .   
" Of course." Xander smiles widely at her , sparing her one of his rare smiles . " Would you like to hear a tale my own mother used to read me , Fae ?"   
The fireplace is softly crackling . Dusk quickly falls under Xander's tender , barytone voice as he tells her a story , and then another one , and then yet another one . Papa's gazing at Daddy with a loving smile . It's because he's able to make the night fall , Fae confers , proud of her assession.   
It's deep into the night when Xander finally finishes his storytelling. He gazes at his chocolate that's left completely untouched , now cold . Laslow chuckles a bit under his disappointed gaze .   
" I think it's time to sleep , my feathered angel." Laslow smiles . He picks her up in his arms .   
" Shall we tuck her in , love?" He asks , flashing him a tender smile .  
" O-Of course ." Xander breathes . It's been years into their relationship , but Laslow's still able to make his knees weak with but a smile .   
Xander's the one to tuck Fae in . " Good night , my little love ." He smiles , kissing her chubby cheek .   
" Good night , my precious little dragon." Laslow replies , kissing her other , just as chubby, cheek.   
Fae falls asleep under her too large and fluffy covers , engulfed in her family's tender love. 

Laslow huddles close to Xander's warm body , almost asleep . " You make a wonderful father." He hums .   
Xander gives him an impossibly soft smile . " So do you , Inigo ." They've agreed to only use his real name when in private .   
" It sounds nice when you say it ...." Inigo purrs , a drowsy smile on his face . Xander kisses his forehead gently. " ' My husband' sounds better ." He smiles , chuckling at Inigo's shy yelp . " Good night , love . Sweet dreams ."   
Inigo's already fallen asleep .


End file.
